Xiano Wolfblood
Xiano Hellstorm! A bold Blademaster of the Scarred Blade Clan, a seeker of peace in an ever chaotic world. The Sake loving Blademaster could be seen cheerfully drinking at a Bar, or meditating in the hills, all the same, he was most comfortable around the elements. Physical Description A Brown-skinned Mag'har covered in heavy scars, by orcish standards, he was muscular and built sporting an athletic body with thick muscular arms. He was built for fast-paced combat with a heavy sword. Often he would have a braided ponytail and a simple braided beard to go with. Overall he wasn't as unkept as many of his brethren, he took some pride in his mostly clean appearance His armor was basic and often in Samurai like fashion, that of which he grew fond of in the Pandaren Culture, Lightweight in nature. Personality Xiano is known for many things, he can be rageful but calm, peaceful and vengeance-seeking all at the same time. His closest friends would know him best, he enjoys peace and Sake. His enemies however would know only a fiery rage, that fueled his Blade. An Orc bound by his own Oath, and sense of honor. He will always help someone in need. History Early Life Xiano was the blood son of Gondro and Kikaro, a Burning Blade Shaman and Laughing Skull Shaman. However, he never had the chance to know his parents on a personal level as he was raised by his Uncle, Blademaster Kengar, and his mentor Blademaster Yazimo. The Later being the one who influenced him most. Yazimo was a Half-breed, an Orc mixed with Draenei blood. When he took Xiano in for training in the Nagrand mountains, every time they ventured out the young Bladmaster Novice was required to kill one Draenei to bring back to appease a rageful fire elemental, the Draenei slaying duo would be well known in Nagrand. The Duo rarely visited Garadar and had little to do with the Mag'har Clan outside of trading for resources. Growing up Xiano was told many tales of the Burning Blade, their culture, heroic icons, and leaders. Especially those of the Blademasters. He also heard tales of his blood father Gondro, a man he had found out became a Warlock and turned on the Clans values. Quest of a Blademaster Xiano wanted to kill his Father, From that day forward he trained ferociously under Yazimo, enduring countless trials by both him and the elements that tested the very limits of his strength and stamina on a repeated basis, upon his last trial he ventured out to Hellfire where he combated his cousin Burak who was a Fel Blademaster. The Duel lasted hours, and Burak was defeated. Upon returning to Yazimo the duo made Xiano's first Sashimono, the banner all Blademasters wear. He then went on his quest, only to be captured by his father but he was able to free his two younger brothers who he had discovered in the Hellfire compound, Zakhan and Zaikeno. Slavery After his capture he was made a slave by his own Father, his arms burned by molten chains marking the young Blademaster forever. This slavery lasted years after the fall of Illidan, and he had eventually broken free of his own willpower, and by the aid of a few friends, he had found in mind broken travels. Clan Founding Once in sound mind, he returned to Nagrand and met with the elders and friends he had, rare in number and shared his experience the stories of elder Yazimo and so on. The small group of Burning Blade Orcs left Nagrand to form their own clan, however initially Xiano was not their leader. Many of the Orc's had motioned for an Elder Blademaster Raishiko to be the Chieftain of this clan. However with his age he felt he would fill an advisory role, for the more public he and Hellstorm would have a duel to show off their skill, Xiano won the fight and with the blessing of the Flameseer Yav'gar became the Chieftain. A young Chieftain to note, they all left for Azeroth claiming their own land in Alterac. The Scarred Blade had joined the world at last. The Voidsworn The Clan had faced many troubles and conflict, the most notable being their war against the 12th Legion, a specialized Alliance force lead by the Wildhammer Thane Hroth. The Legion was defeated and Hroth slain, however during this conflict a group of cultist had formed in Alterac, lead by Xiano's own younger brother Zaikeno. The Coming months Xiano and his Clan faced off against the cultist threat, suffering heavy losses. The Lengthy campaign ended in one valiant offensive, the near entirety of the clan had moved forward to pin the Cultist forces against a mountainside deep in the defiled lands, faced with growing numbers of void abominations and even a mighty C'thrax the Clan and Hellstorm held their ground, Xiano's own best friends Navrok and Ve'zani had fallen during this battle. Such weighed heavily upon his mind as the final battle with his younger brother was approaching. Much like his battle with Burak, it had lasted hours but this time he had his clan alongside him. Zaikeno was slain, and the Clan seeing their lands defiled and broken by Azerite veins moved to Outlands. Xiano pledge both him and his clan on a Shamanistic quest, so that they may learn from the ancient elements of Outlands. Those who had seen one world die before their own eyes, in dire hope that they would be able to return one day and help Azeroth. Horde Division As tensions grow in the Horde, Xiano has not moved to publicly rebel instead he opened his Clans village for all who seek sanctuary, so that they may be safe. After the heavy losses in the Voidsworn offensive, he was not eager to throw the clan into another large scale conflict. Less he repeats the mistakes of the Burning Blades late Chieftain, Dharl. Relationships Kiri Brewhill Kiri is a Sin'dorei Monk and master of the Crane Style. Xiano had first encountered her during the establishing days of the Clan, the two had become friends, and soon comrades in battle. She was unlike many other elves and acted far more Pandaren than anything else due to her upbringing by her adopted family in Pandaria. Her mannerisms, and ferocity in battle quickly earned her the Blademasters respect. Despite them both being of a different race, they would fall in love and date for many months. Always fighting beside one another, and spending a great deal of time together. Kiri had worked her way up the ranks of the Clan and is the first Elf to hold a leading position, being apart of the Ashen Council having earned 100% approval from all sitting members. Her wisdom was invaluable. In current days the two are trying to plan out their wedding, before the chaos of the world they live in catches up to them. Family Gondro the Summoner A Warlock of the Burning blade clan, and once honorable Shaman. Gondro was known amongst the Fel Horde as a master manipulator and summoner of demons. And his foul experiments. Before his days as a Warlock he plotted the death of his father Yasuo, thinking Yasuo weak and a poor leader amongst the Elders of the Burning Blade. Yasuo was poisoned by Gondro, after being challenged to a Mok'gora. Later Gondro was killed by his eldest son Xiano, after the death of Blademaster Zakhan, Xiano's younger brother. Kikaro Skullripper The Blood Mother of Xiano, a Shaman of the Laughing Skull clan. Originally born to the Thunderlord Clan, Kikaro was abandoned on a hunt while injured. The Laughing Skull not knowing her heritage had helped heal her as they could notice she was a Shaman. Seeing their crazed form of hospitality she swore an oath of blood to them. And slowly became one of their kin, adopting all of their traditions and the Skull Mask. While certainly crazy she was well calculated and an expert at planning. A Skill that helped her gain a leadership position in the Laughing Skull Clan. When Gondro became a Warlock Kikaro believed he had betrayed her, and challenged him to Mok'gora, for she wanted to raise her sons in the Laughing Skull ways and keep them away from Gondro, who she believed had turned insane, more insane than even her own. Kikaro wounded Gondro, however, she was not able to kill him. She later would die from a fatal wound in the mountains of Blades Edge. Rakhan, Son of Zakhan A Half-Orc, Half Kaldorei child. Rakhan grew up alongside his Mother initially, but when it came time he joined his father and learned from him, often joining him in conflict and war alike. When times became crazed with the Legions invasion, Rakhan stayed with the monks however when even the monks temples were not safe, he and his father united once more with his mother as they fought off demons in Valsharah. During the War of Thorns, Rakhan was present to watch his mother be killed before his own eyes. Zakhan had saved the boy from bloodthirsty grunts who were intending to kill the half breed. Zakhan had never let Rakhan out of his sight after this moment. Currently the Boy is learning the ways of the Monk and Blademaster. Growing fast, he has a bright future ahead of him. Zaikeno Voidblade Initially saved by his older brother Xiano, Zaikeno had intented to save Xiano from slavery. Zaikeno was defeated by their father Gondro and tortured into becoming a Fel Blademaster, Later he would convert to using void magics and began leading a cult after Gondro's death. The Scarred Blade destroyed the cult, and Xiano himself had killed his brother. Kengar of the Blade An Elder Blademaster, and Instructor for Blademaster Trainiees. Kengar is the Uncle of Xiano, and Brother to Gondro the Summoner. Most known for training warriors and bodyguards in Orgrimmar, and being the advisor to select Warlords. Kengar is now very much retired and is off living peacefully Mentor, Teacher, Father Figure. Yazimo of the Thrice Blessed Blade. Yazimo was essentially the Mentor and father figure for Xiano growing up, The Half-breed was stern and often harsh and especially cruel. However, he was an effective teacher, passing on practical knowledge and making sure the teachings of Yasuo lived on for another generation. He was known as a Blademaster Instructor in the Burning Blade, despite his status as a Half Breed, he was a student of Yasuo and best friend to Kengar. = Yasuo the Great. An influential figure in the Burning Blade Clan, who always preached the power of one's own spiritual energy or Chi, Yasuo was dedicated to the elements and in many ways was more Shaman than Blademaster. He was a master at forging unique swords, his greatest being Kozu'obu, a blade he had blessed by the very elements he trained daily with. He had two sons, Gondro and Kengar. And even took in many students, like Yazimo despite his status as a Half Breed. Yasuo was always spoken and made sure his opinions were known to those around him, however, he was kind-hearted and always cared for those around him. Yasuo was poisoned by his Son Gondro in a Mok'gora. His Death caused a great disturbance in the Clan especially for his Son Kengar, who saw Gondro was going down a dark path. But could not bring himself to kill his brother. = Weapons Kozu'obu The Blade of Yasuo the Great, an Elder of the Burning Blade who forged his blade from very rare metals, the Blade was blessed by the Elements, with elemental runes carved along its flat. Earth, Wind, Fire and Water, the Blade was an amazing tool for channeling the elements, as well for cutting and cleaving off armor. "Kozu'obu. My Son, one day you will inherit it. But that day is not today." -Yasuo speaking to his Son Gondro.- Katana & Wakizashi The Searing Edge, and Crane Strike. Two folded and curved blades formed from Elementum and blessed by a great fire elemental. The Blades were dark and black as the night sky while sparking with embers when draw. Blades he intends to pass down to his children. Quotes "There is only ever one path, forward. By the Blade, we choose how we carve out our destiny." "Kozu'obu.. the Blade of Yasuo the Great. I hope one day I may speak to his spirit. His Wisdom is without comparison.." External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page